


Unexpecting Deleted Scene 2: The Path Not Taken

by universeEnthusiast



Series: Unexpecting Series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: An alternate ending to Chapter 36 of Unexpecting, where the boys visit Master Fu.





	Unexpecting Deleted Scene 2: The Path Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I cut this scene because following through with the story changes it put forth would have made Unepecting a lot longer than it was already getting, and also would have changed the tone of the fic, and i didn't want to change the tone. But I kept it because I was proud of it, and I'm usually not proud of a lot of things I make, so... yeah.

"Ready?"

Nathaniel and Nino only nodded.

Adrien opened the door to Master Fu's parlour.

The old man was sitting on the floor, meditating.

"So," Fu said suddenly, having not opened his eyes. Wayzz floated forth and greeted Nino.

"Master," Tikki emerged from between the strands of Nathaniel's hair. Plagg also appeared. They joined their green fellow in the air around the four men.

"Adrien, Nino, Sit," Master Fu said, and then he stood.

The two did as they were told, and watched as the short man circled their partner.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg," Master Fu grumbled. "The Evillustrator."

"Nino Lahiffe," Nino raised an eyebrow. "Bubbler. Carapace."

"Adrien Agreste," Adrien caught on. "Chat Blanc. Chat Noir."

"Alright," Master Fu smiled and waved them down.

Nathaniel looked to them and they smiled reassuringly.

"So, you have become Red Beetle," Master Fu poked at Nathaniel's chest lightly with his cane.

"Marinette gave me the earrings," Nathaniel frowned. "I just did what I had to."

"Hmm." the old man grunted and turned away to sit. Nathaniel followed suit. "I had considered you, son, for the original Ladybug."

Adrien and Nathaniel exchanged glances.

"You and Marinette are kindred spirits," Master Fu poured some tea for each of them. "You are both creative and virtuous. I only chose her over you because her heart was not guarded as yours is."

The three boys blinked, many questions on their minds.

"Had things not been the way they are, would you have trusted Chat Noir?" Fu looked to the redhead.

Nathaniel looked into Adrien's eyes, but he said nothing.

"What is, is what is." he handed them the small cups. "But I am glad to see that I was not mistaken about you."

They sipped. The tea was good.

"So," there was that word again. "What happened to Marinette?"

"She got pregnant." Adrien sighed.

Master Fu was silent.

"Yes," he said finally. "That happens."

Adrien wasn't sure of the implications of this. Nino's eyes narrowed a little.

"Why did you come here?" the old man asked them.

"We wanted your help," Nathaniel spoke up. "Advice, wisdom, clues, anything."

"About what?"

"About Papillon." Nino pushed his glasses up his nose. "We want him gone."

"We've never known how to do that," Adrien sighed. "But we need to get rid of him as soon as possible."

Master Fu took a deep breath.

"Your conviction is strong, my sons," the old man said sagely. "But you must ask yourselves if you are willing to do what it takes to defeat a man like Papillon."

"No-one ever said it was going to be easy," Nathaniel sipped the tea. "If it was easy, he'd have been defeated before Adrien's voice broke."

Adrien choked slightly on his tea and narrowly avoided blushing. Nino pursed his lips to stifle the chuckle that threatened to interrupt the serious atmosphere. 

"But are you prepared for just how difficult it could be?" Fu prodded. "If you must kill Papillon to stop him, will you?"

"Yes." the trio said instantly.

"What if he's someone you know?" he tested. "What if he's someone you once cared for?"

"It wouldn’t matter if Papillon was my grandmother," Nathaniel spat. "He's endangered too many lives, and stopping him isn't just about keeping Marinette safe, or the baby. It's about all of Paris. The whole world, even."

Nino grunted in agreement, and Adrien took a deep breath before joining in with his own noise of affirmation.

Fu nodded.

"Then, when the time comes, I will tell you what you must do."

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, gabriel would have targeted marinette while she was in labour, sending an akuma onto the hospital.  
> tom discovers adrien is chat noir, and nathaniel, adrien and nino go after gabriel in a massive dramatic showdown that might have ended in gabriels death.
> 
> this ending would have taken away from the tone of the fic, in my opinion, so i cut it out and reworked the story to be better. when writing, or any type of creating, i think you always have to be ready to remove parts that arent working and try again.
> 
> im probably going to write a little sequel piece to unexpecting bc i really loved writing this story so if youre reading this after its all been uploaded and wish there was more, dont worry. more is probably coming, because i just can't help myself.


End file.
